Care for me
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: Siempre estás cuidándome... Pequeño oneshot amourshipping.


_**Care for me**_

—¡Auch!

—Ash por favor, no te muevas.

—¡Pero duele y…¡Auch!

Los dramáticos quejidos resonaban por todas las habitaciones y pasillos del Centro Pokémon. Si no fuera porque la enfermera Joy estaba al tanto de la situación que ocurría en ese cuarto, inmediatamente hubiese hecho acto de presencia junto con Wigglytuff.

—Por Dios Ash… ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrenar con Greninja saltando de árbol en árbol? —la chica soltó un suspiro de molestia y resignación para el azabache que tenía en frente.

—¡Pero si es el mejor método! —hablaba con entusiasmo, olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación y el dolor que ésta le embargaba— ¡Si me muevo como él lo más probable es que lo entienda mejor y así… ¡Auch! —cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el ardor que sentía se desparramaba por todo su brazo— ¡Serena, arde mucho!

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! —le dirigió una mirada suplicante, odiaba ser quien causara esos quejidos de parte de él, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que curarlo—. Pero solo mantente quieto y trata de aguantar por favor.

Miró la expresión de culpa en su rostro y se resignó ante el pensamiento de volver a quejarse, después de todo era su culpa terminar así y ella solo estaba ayudándolo. Sabiendo bien ambos que la pelimiel le había pedido encarecidamente que no realizara tal locura, pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante sus ocurrencias.

—De acuerdo, ya no me quejaré —suspiró mientras preparaba su mente para llevar a cabo sus palabras. Ella le sonrió dulcemente en forma de agradecimiento, y él lo tomó como una buena recompensa ante su "valentía".

Los incontables raspones en sus brazos y rostro eran cuidadosamente atendidos por la chica que procuraba su diligencia en cada uno. Logrando así que el ardor disminuyese y la preocupación de Ash se viera reemplazada por una profunda tranquilidad.

A penas era medio día, pero él ya sentía que había pasado mucho desde que se levantó, y de hecho así era. Ese día había madrugado junto con Greninja, ambos con la mente dispuesta a un entrenamiento ninja extremo, así lo nombró Bonnie, que los siguió muy de cerca jugando con su disfraz de kunoichi rosa.

La pelimiel pudo comprender las carreras de velocidad entre entrenador y pokémon, el caminar sobre rocas irregulares para adiestrar el equilibrio, hasta usarse de oponente del mismo pokémon para sus entrenamientos de ataques.

Pero lo que derramó el vaso, fue ver a Ash subirse a un enorme árbol y comenzar a dar saltos entre ellos a la par de su rana siniestra. Sintió sus corazón paralizarse ante tal acción y el terror la invadió.

Corrió tras de él, pidiéndole desesperadamente que desista ya del entrenamiento. Más el entrenador no lo creyó perjudicial y no vio el peligro que ella sí, hasta que sintió su pie resbalar en un intento de aterrizaje en otra rama.

Lo que lo trajo hasta esta situación, estando semi recostado en una cama de un Centro Pokémon cercano, siendo atendido por la pelimiel sentada a su lado que agradecía enormemente que aquello no haya sido más grave.

Miró de reojo a la chica y la vio muy concentrada en sus heridas. Se vio a sí mismo y lo magullado que estaba que pensó que, quizás, sí había sido algo imprudente al no escuchar sus advertencias.

Más que por él, se sentía mal por ella y sus amigos. Hacerlos preocupar tanto por sus imprudencias, era un muy mal amigo, desconsiderado.

Hizo una mueca. Sí, había actuado mal, debía disculparse. Al menos para sentirse mejor consigo mismo para con ella.

—Lo siento…—levantó la vista sorprendida, dejando por unos segundo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—los preocupé, debí hacerte caso. Discúlpame—no le dirigió la mirada, se sentía abochornado y a la vez frustrado consigo mismo.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y una dulce mirada apareció en su rostro para, seguido, volver a su labor de colocar las gazas en cada uno de los cortes.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo notar el pequeño cambio en su expresión a pesar de seguir muy concentrada. Volvió su vista al frente al mismo tiempo que una imperceptible sonrisa parecía aparecer en sus labios.

El silencio se volvió lo único que podía oír, además de los pequeños ruidos que hacía la pelimiel al colocar cada gaza luego de limpiar la herida y la respiración acompasada de ambos.

Pero de todas maneras no era molesto o tenso aquel silencio. Agradable, cálido, cómodo…quizás sean palabras más acordes para ellos.

Al sentirse así, recibiendo los maternales cuidados de Serena y estar sentado sobre la cómoda cama de la habitación, hacían relajar su cuerpo casi hasta la somnolencia. Era una sensación muy agradable.

En un movimiento la chica se separó de él despacio, mirando su trabajo terminado para luego comenzar a guardar los objetos utilizados.

—Ya me encargué de todas —hablaba mientras seguía en lo suyo—, por lo que sanarán pronto —cerró el botiquín y fijó sus ojos en él con una sutil sonrisa.

El chico asintió apenas con la cabeza, se sentía muy relajado. Acomodó su cuerpo lentamente sobre las sabanas, frotando su rostro en la suave almohada.

Volvió apenas a abrir los ojos para mirarla de nuevo, estaba en el limbo de la conciencia y el sueño. Sintió sobre su cuerpo las muchas gasas que tenía puestas y una cálida sensación lo reconfortó.

—¿Sabes? —Su voz sonaba ronca y pausada, poco a poco sus parpados cedían— No me molestaría volverme a lastimar si tú te encargarás de cuidarme—terminó cerrando finalmente sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro sin poder percatarse del enorme sonrojo que se había apoderado de la chica.

Vio con su ardiente rostro como su respiración se hacía más relajada, comprobando así que se había dormido.

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo y parpadeo aún aturdida.

Cuando fue capaz de dimensionar sus palabras una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, remarcando fuertemente la comisura de sus labios.

Así era su azabache, a cada momento robaba más de su corazón.

Quizás y, algún día, se lo entregue por entero.

* * *

 **Okey**

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Paso a dejar este momento de inspiración y aprovechar para darles un anuncio.**

 **No podré actualizar Forelsket mañana lo siento, lunes muuuy complicado, y aún no termino de editar el cap.**

 **Cuando esté listo, lo más pronto ¡lo subo!**

 **¡No se preocupen, estará antes de miércoles! Espero...**

 **Espero que haya disfrutado este mini oneshot :3**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
